


"I love you back."

by nayafanatic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kinda, Late night cuddles, Late night talks, They love each other, deep conversation, magniko, my favorite lesbians, nice sweet moment, the walking dead - Freeform, yumagna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayafanatic/pseuds/nayafanatic
Summary: Its another stormy night and Yumiko is up, deep in her thoughts. She gets pulled out of them by an awakened Magna and pulled into something she didnt think they would ever talk about.orMagna and Yumiko have a deep conversation while cuddling during a thunderstorm.





	"I love you back."

**Author's Note:**

> I dont proof read this stuff so, if theres mistakes I'm sorry because I'm lazy as fucked. I love you, please comment, those are my favorites.

It was another stormy night, the type of nights Yumiko knew mad Magna tense. These were the nights that Yumiko knows Magna needed her the most. She just needed to be held mostly, she wanted to make Magna feel secure and safe from harm. She knew it wasn’t the blondes fault, everyone had their fears, and none of us had a say in choosing what they were. Yumiko was laying awake not being able to sleep due to the loud ruckus of the thunder outside but her the amazing women laying in her arms was surprisingly sleeping just as soundly, that was until one big clap of thunder came rumbling the building a bit. 

Magna stirred in her sleep as Yumiko slide her hand down Magnas back and began rubbing it soothingly, hoping it would help her stay asleep. She could feel Magnas grip tighten around her waist, she sighed softly and smiled gently as Magna nuzzled her head in the crook of Yumikos neck, continuing to sleep. 

Yumiko looked up at the ceiling and begin to think how things would be if they hadn’t been saved my Judith, if they hadn’t found hill top, and if they hadn’t been able to call it home. So many things would be different, would the group still be together, would they all even be alive. Yumiko shook her head softly trying to get away from those thoughts, she hated thinking about it but sometimes she just couldn’t help but worry, what if something happens to hilltop? What if the whisperers were to send the horde they been threatening the communities with, so many things ran through her mind as another clap of thunder roared outside.

This time Yumiko jumped slightly as she wasn’t expecting it making Magna stir in her sleep. “Miko?” Magna spoke softly with the rasp if sleep in her voice. “I’m sorry babe, I didn’t mean to wake you.” She said softly pressing a kiss on the top of the blondes head. “It was inevitable.” Magna spoke as she tried to get impossibly closer to her girlfriend. “Why are you awake?”

Yumiko shrugged softly. “I guess I couldn’t sleep with all the noise outside, and all the thoughts in my head.” The Burnett said as she slid her fingers through blonde locks. 

“Miko you always get so deep in your head.”

“I know, I know i just can’t help it sometimes you know?” 

“Yeah, I know.” Magna agreed, of course she knew it was hard not to worry about things when the world outside these wall literally have the dead walking, they both had lost so much and neither were prepared to lose anything else, not their home, not their friends and especially not each other. “Let’s y’all a little, maybe get your mind off it?” Magna suggested as she shifted so she could look up at her girlfriend.

“Okay, what do you wanna talk about?” Yumiko questioned with a slight grin on her face. 

“Not sure, anything else on your mind?” 

Yumiko but her bottom lip gently, she did have something that’s been on her mind for a while, but she’d never had the courage to ask. She didn’t want to make Magna upset in any kind of way or build back the walls that she had worked so hard to break down. Since the day Michonne took Magnas glove off infront of everyone at Alexandria and revealed that she had been imprisoned before the world ended, she couldn’t get that thought out of her head. Magna had told the group that she had been to prison beforehand so that wasn’t a surprise to Yumiko. She never told anyone why she was there, and thats what the brunette wanted to know.

“There is something else, but-“ 

“No but’s, anything you wanna talk about, we’ll talk about.” Magna interrupted Yumiko. 

“Why were you in prison?”

Magna raised her eyebrows in surprise and felt her gut start to twist a bit. “Was not expecting that to be the topic of discussion.” Magna sighed softly.

“I mean you know we don’t have to talk about it it’s just-“

“No, no it’s fine Miko, you know I’m tryna work on this being more open shit. So it’s, fine.”

“Okay but if you feel too uncomfortable, we can stop.” Yumiko spoke softly, repositioning her self so she would be face to face with her lover. 

Magna nodded “I know, and i know this because you are so caring and I know you want me to always feel safe with you.” She smiled softly as she watch the women laying next to her blush. 

“Oh stop it.” Yumiko rolled her eyes playfully and chuckled softly. Magna always knew how to make her feel good, she knew Yumiko took great pride in leading this group to where they are now, she always tried to keep everyone safe and to make sure their spirits were up lifted, even if that was hard to do during times like this. They all helped each other but everyone in the group knows Yumiko did it the most. 

“You sure you wanna know?” Magna asked hesitantly looking into Yumikos dark orbs. “I don’t want it to change how you feel about me.” 

Yumiko could hear the nervousness in her girlfriends voice, it broke her hurt that Magna thought that there was anything that could change their relationship. “I love you Mag, okay? There’s nothing you can tell me that’s gonna alter my feelings for you.” Yumiko laid her palm against her lovers cheek and smile gently as a big boom of thunder roared outside. “You didn’t even flinch.”

“It’s because you’re hear.” Magna smiled and laid her hand on top of the Yumikos, removing it from her face and bringing it to her lips, she laid a soft kiss on the brunettes knuckles. It still surprised Magna that Yumiko could bring this side out of her. This mushy, gooey romantic side. Magna felt like a whole different person when Yumiko was around, and that was okay. 

Magna let out a deep breath “Okay, so. You know I got kicked out when I was 16 for being terribly gay and also not giving a fuck about what people thought about it. I was on the streets, with no where to go, no one to go too.” Magna spoke softly, watching Yumikos eyes stare back intently. 

“I dropped out of high school, because you know, had no where to wash up and shit, no motivation to anything, my grades were shit anyway, so in my head I thought why go?” Magna continued as Yumiko nodded letting Magna know she was activitly listening, she began to play with the finger tips of Magnas fingers.

“So I fucked up where all homeless people do and got into, you know, drugs and shit.” The blonde sighed softly. “Worse mistake of my life.” Magna shook her head softly looking down at her and Yumikos fingers.

She could feel her self start to get tense, she licked her bottom lip swiftly and let out another deep breath. “I, I-“ 

“It’s okay babe.” Yumiko spoke lifting Magnas chin so they would be seeing eye to eye. 

“Armed robbery. Me and a some assholes broke into someone’s house, threatened them, took their shit all for drug money, long story short we did not get away with it.” Magna chuckled softly, though Yumiko knew it didn’t come from a happy place. “One of the people that i was with shot one of the people that lived in the house, i think it was like the brother or something. So that’s when i knew she was about get raw, I never agreed on actually hurting people, it was never my intention,” Magna sighed softly, shaking her head. “I was a terrible person Miko.”

“You would never hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it, you were never a terrible person, sometimes good people do bad things, and it’s not because they want too.” Yumiko reassured Magna making sure that her girlfriend knew that she was an amazing being. 

“I know but I still robbed someone, people who worked for their own shit, and for what? Drugs? Someone ended up getting hurt.” Magna said sitting up. “innocent people, who had never done anything to harm me. I mean what kinda of person does shit like that?” Magna said ashamed. 

“A person that is hurting, a person that’s been through hell, a person who wasn’t in the right state of mind due to one circumstance or another. You did it Magna, you were a good person, you were just, lost. You’d lost your family, you’d lost your motivation, you lost the piece of you that made you shine.” Yumiko finished, now sitting along side her girlfriend. 

“You really think that?” Magna asked furrowing her brow. Yumiko nodded “I really do.” She whispered softly, looking deep into Magnas eyes. “I also believe that you found that piece again, because every time I look at you Magna, you shine. I mean look at you know, everday you work your ass off to make sure the people you care about are safe, are alright. You would do anything for any of us Mag.” 

Magna sniffed softly. “Oh shut up, you’re gonna make my bitch ass cry.” All she heard in Yumikos voice and saw in her face was sincerity. 

“It’s true.” Yumiko smiled softly, sliding her hand down Magnas arm and brushing her fingers back up it gently. “So stop beating yourself up over it. You did you’re time.”

“I did five years, it was supposed to be more but i testified against my accomplice. So that’s the story. Five years confined inside concrete walls.”

“What did you do when you got out?”

“I changed my life, not completely but mostly, I stayed clean, while inside and after I got out, got myself a job waitressing and than the world went to hell. A couple of years went by, and than I met you and here we are now.” 

“I really like that ending.” Yumiko teased and pecked Magnas lip. “I’m glad you shared it with me.” Yumiko admitted. 

“Yeah, me too.” Magna said softly not being able to contain the smile that formed on her lips. “Good ass bed time story huh?” Magna said playfully as she lied back down pulling Yumiko with her. She wrapped her arms back around Yumikos waist and nuzzle her forehead into her lovers neck. 

“Hmm, it’ll suffice, for now.” Yumiko teased back, the smirk on her face slowly fading as she drifted to sleep. 

“I love you Miko.” Magna said closing her eyes.

“I love you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I think little moments like this are so important between because we dont have scenes anything close to cute little moments everyone else gets, we dont get to see the stuff that actually makes them a couple and I hope that we get more of that in season 10. Something else to base these fics off of other than the little content we have and our imaginations. I love you all back. c:


End file.
